One problem inherent in this type of tools is the difficulty to obtain a rigid connection and a perfect centering of the balancing device in relation to the output spindle. Another problem is to accomplish a compact power tool design where the overall axial dimension of the output spindle and the balancing device is small and where the axial distance between the working implement and the forward bearing of the output spindle is small.